Une histoire différente
by Rhea Fantasia
Summary: Et si Izuku avait de l'alter de sa mère, lui permettant de faire voler des objets. Sa relation avec Katsuki aurait était différente, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose. Mais, Izuku reste Izuku et lorsque le Boueux attaque, il n'hésite pas à foncé, même s'il sait qu'il ne pourra rien faire. Encore une fois All Might sera son mentor… Mais, l'histoire n'est pas la même…
1. Rencontre avec All Might

\- …. Chan…..

\- ….

\- … Acchan…..

\- …

 **\- KACCHAN** !

\- Quoi !

Je le vois ouvrir les yeux paniquer et je rigole. Il a toujours eu du mal à se réveillé le matin et n'aime pas quand quelqu'un le fait brusquement. Mais, c'était soit moi, soit sa maman du coup le choix était rapide.

\- Kacchan debout. C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école !

\- Pas envie ! J'en ai rien à foutre de l'école !

\- Menteur, si tu ne fais pas attention ça pourrait compromettre ton entré à Yuei.

\- Rhaaaa, c'est mon je me lève.

Il se redresse et je le regarde en souriant alors qu'il a toujours son air endormit. Puis, je me rapproche et lui dépose un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de me reculer là ou ses bras ne peuvent pas m'attraper.

\- Putain Deku, reviens.

\- Non, c'est l'heure Kacchan.

Pour preuve je fais voltiger son réveille devant ses yeux en rigolant alors qu'il soupire.

\- Je t'attends en bas, ta maman a préparé le petit déjeuné.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et sors en vitesse de la chambre en rigolant. Les hommes ne naissent pas tous égaux, certain on des alter plus ou moins puissante, d'autre, une petite minorité dont j'ai eu peur de faire partit pendant un temps n'en a tout simplement pas. C'est finalement assez drôle de se souvenir de cet événement, j'avais quatre ans et ma mère m'a amener chez le médecin, car mon alter ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Finalement, il s'est avéré que j'avais juste un peu de retard.

\- Ha, Izuku, est-ce que l'autre incapable est debout ?

\- Oui madame. Lui répondis-je en réalisant que j'étais arrivé dans la cuisine.

\- Allons Izuku, combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise, appelle-moi Mitsuki.

\- Dé… Désolé.

J'y peux rien moi. Elle est vraiment impressionnante, et très flippante aussi par moment. Surtout quand elle s'énerve contre Kacchan, ils se ressemblent beaucoup, un fort tempérament, cette aura de puissance aussi, d'ailleurs je me demande de qui Kacchan tiens son alter, si c'est de son père, de sa mère, ou peut-être un mélange ? M'asseyant à la table je l'écoute parler en souriant.

\- Ha, d'ailleurs Izuku, après Inko passera à la maison et on sortira ensemble, elle m'a dit de te prévenir qu'elle rentrerait assez tard.

\- D'accord, je cuisinerais pour nous deux alors.

\- Hahahaha, bon gamin. Si seulement le mien était comme ça aussi !

\- La ferme vieille sorcière !

\- Il va se calmer le mioche, déjà qu'il n'est pas capable de se réveillé seul !

Et voilà, c'est repartit, une nouvelle dispute. Ce n'est rien de méchant et ce n'est pas dérangeant au contraire, ça met de l'ambiance. Mais c'est vrai que moi et ma mère on est pas du tout comme ça. Plutôt du genre discret et un peu trouillard. On s'amuse souvent avec nos alters qui nous permettent de faire lévité des objets, d'ailleurs c'est pratique pour cuisiner. Kacchan vient se mettre à côté de moi, m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage et je lui souris. Nous mangeons rapidement, un petit déjeuné simple mais équilibré, puis après avoir salué ses parents nous partons pour l'école.

\- Du coup Deku, tu sais dans quel lycée tu vas aller ?

\- …. J'aimerais…. Rester avec toi Kacchan.

\- Dit pas de connerie ! Tu seras jamais accepté à Yuei le nerd !

\- C'est méchant Kacchan !

\- Ouais, mais réaliste ! Vise des choses à ton niveau et celle de ton alter.

\- Je suis sûr qu'avec de l'entrainement je pourrais soulever des choses plus lourdes. J'arrive déjà un peu à bouger mon lit.

\- Super, prochaine étape un immeuble c'est ça ?

Je ne réponds pas me contentant de gonflé les joues. Ce qui fait rire Kacchan. Depuis notre plus jeune âge il adore se moquer de moi et me taquiner, mais c'est aussi toujours le premier à prendre la défense, même avec son sale caractère.

Arrivant en classe, nous nous séparons, lui allant vers son groupe d'ami, et moi vers le mien. Je leur raconte que nous avons vu un combat sur le chemin et les débuts d'une nouvelle héroïne qui se fait appeler Mount Lady, elle a un alter lui permettant de devenir géante. Quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche sonne et notre professeur entre en classe.

Comme à mon habitude je me fais assez discret, surtout lorsque le professeur parle de notre avenir pour devenir des héros. Bien entendu que je veux en devenir un, aussi fort qu'All Might, capable de sauver autant de monde que possible. Tout le monde est très motivé, surtout Kacchan qui comme à son habitude prend tout le monde de haut, comme il le dit, « il ne va pas faire copain-copain avec des personnes qui possèdent des individualités de basse popularité ». Je suis… l'exception qui confirme la règle. Il est d'ailleurs le seul de la classe à vouloir entrer à Yuei, enfin, moi aussi, mais à part lui les autres ne le savent pas.

À la fin des cours je vois Kacchan partir avec son groupe d'ami en me faisant un signe de la main, il m'avait prévenu qu'on ne rentrerait pas ensemble. Je lui rends son signe et regarde mon téléphone, c'est génial, l'incident de ce matin est au top des actualités sur internet. Il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer pour faire un résumé ! J'attrape mon cahier, cependant, avant que je ne réalise il n'est plus dans mes mains. Regardant devant moi je remarque que c'est l'un des élèves de la classe qui me l'a arraché. Shikigami Rikigamine. Un élève jaloux de Kacchan qui s'en prend toujours à moi quand il n'est pas là. Ce n'est jamais rien de bien méchant, des moqueries, des insultes quelques fois et il abime parfois mes affaires, mais il ne m'a jamais touché, il a trop peur de Kacchan. Et, moi je n'ai pas envie de lui en parler, bien sûr qu'il me fait peur, mais si je le dénonce, Kacchan va se mettre en colère et ça risque de figurer dans son dossier, je n'ai pas envie de compromettre son entré à Yuei.

\- Tu sais le déchet, il y a des gens qui disent que c'est déjà dès la période scolaire qu'il est possible de déterminer la plupart des personnes qui feront partie des héros les mieux classé, le top du top. Alors, toi et ton Bakugou vous pouvez crever parce que je serais le premier. Toi ton alter sert à rien, déplacer un crayon ? La bonne blague ! Et l'autre connard qui a peut-être une individualité sympa, mais, la mienne est mieux ! Tellement plus classe que ses putains d'explosions ! Alors, oublié tous les deux le fait de passer le concours d'entrée à Yuei. Je sais que tu vas essayer d'y aller juste pour lui, mais oublie ! Un conseil même, fait lui renoncer à cette idée !

Je tremble, je n'ose pas répondre. J'ai envie que Kacchan soit là ! Mais… Je ne peux pas toujours compter sur lui. Pourtant, il n'a pas tort, je n'ai ni l'alter, ni le physique pour entrer à Yuei. Mais je ferais de mon mieux, je le vois alors bruler mon carnet avec un gaz bizarre et le jeter dans la fontaine à l'extérieur. Mais je ne bouge pas, même lorsqu'il me lâche, je les entends juste quitter la pièce en se moquant de moi. Encore.

Je range ce qu'il me reste d'affaire et descend chercher mon cahier en repensant à ce qu'il m'a dit. « Il y a une méthode qui peut être vraiment efficace si vous tenez tant à devenir des héros diplômé de Yuei. Faire le saut de l'ange depuis le toit… Et prier pour que j'ai pris pas retraite dans un autre monde ». Imbécile ! Si on sautait vraiment du toit ça reviendrait à nous suicider. Nan ?! On tourne sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler !

\- Espèce d'imbécile…

C'est frustrant ! Si frustrant ! Moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir une individualité trop cool ! Comme celle de Kacchan par exemple ! Ou de Kamui des bois ! Haaaa les héros sont tous trop cool !

\- Cape d'invisibilité… Taille M….

Hein ? Quoi ?! Un méchant ?!

\- T'inquiète. Arrête de frétiller comme ça. J'vais juste prendre le contrôle d'ton corps pendant un p'tit moment, d'acc ? Ça va t'faire mal pendant 45 secondes, puis la douleur disparaîtra…

Il continue de parler mais je ne comprends plus rien ! J'essaye de me libérer, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas respirer ! Je perds… toutes mes forces…. Je vais mourir ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment la fin ?! Quelqu'un ! À l'aide ! Je vais mourir ! Je veux pas….

 **\- T'EN FAIT PAS, GAMIN ! JE SUIS LÀ !**

Quoi ? Hein ? Le… Le méchant m'a libéré. Pourquoi ? Comment ?! All… All Mi..ght….

Je… suis tombé dans les pommes. Mais, j'ai All Might devant moi ! All Might ! Le vrai…. Le vrai de vrai ! En chair et en os ! Il est totalement différent de d'habitude avec sa tenue de civil, mais ça reste All Might ! Il… Il va partir ! Il a signé mon cahier, mais il va partir ! J'ai encore tellement de question à vous poser All Might… Vite, bouge, dépêche-toi, tu n'auras pas d'autre chance… **BOUGE !**

 **POURQUOI ! POURQUOIIII JE ME SUIS ACCROCHER À LUI !** Nous sommes dans les airs…. Si je tombe je meurs ! D'ailleurs je le dis aussi à haute voix ce qui force All Might à se poser.

Nous parlons quelques minutes et je découvre sa véritable, forme, je suis choqué mais pas dégouté. Ça reste All Might après tout, j'en profite d'ailleurs pour lui demander si je peux devenir un héros avec ma petite individualité…. Ça réponse a été logique, mais tellement blessante. Et, me voilà à marcher dans les rues vides de la ville. « Fait attention à ne pas te voiler la face », « C'est tellement pathétique de voir que, même en troisième, il n'arrive toujours pas à voir les choses en face », « En d'autre mots, c'est maintenant ou jamais que vous devrez sérieusement songer à votre avenir »…. J'ai envie de pleurer… Mais je ne dois pas pleurer ! Je le savais déjà après tout ! Je ne suis pas comme eux, avec un alter aussi puissant. C'est la réalité… Mais… C'est justement parce que je le savais…. Que j'étais mortellement sérieux... !

De la foule…. Surement un méchant…. Ne regarde pas. Je t'ai dit de ne pas…. Regarder ! Un méchant… Bon… On va regarder, mais juste parce que c'est une habitude pas vrai ? Maintenant je dois m'arrêter. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à regarder…. Mais… **QU'EST-CE-QU'IL FAIT LÀ LUI ?!** Le méchant qu'All Might a attrapé, celui qui voulait prendre mon corps… Il s'est échappé ?! …Ou bien est-ce qu'il est tombé…. ?! Mais alors….

\- C'est…. Ma faute…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les héros restent plantés là comme des piquets ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'un collégien s'est fait attraper.

\- … !

Non ! Quelqu'un d'autre s'est fait attraper…. C'est-à-dire qu'il fait face à cette couleur ?! L'enfer…. Tout le monde cris. C'est ma faute ! Et en plus celui qui s'est fait attraper ne peut pas bouger ! Ce boueux est insaisissable ! Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'un héros avec une individualité avantageuse arrive ! Accroche-toi ! Je suis désolé ! Je regrette vraiment, quelqu'une va venir te sauver tout de suite…. Quelqu'un… Un héros va venir te sauver d'un instant à l'autre….

Ri… Rikigamine…. **NON** ! J'entends les gens crier ainsi que les héros, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de courir ! Je dois l'aider ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Pourtant je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je me précipite vers lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?! **POURQUOI** ?! Il va me tuer ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

Page 25 ! Celle de Kamui des bois…. Prends l'ennemi par surprise… quoi d'autre ?! Pas le temps, mon sac ! Je le lance sur lui…..

 **\- RIKIGAMINE !**

 **\- POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI T'ES LÀ ?**

 **\- MES JAMBES ONT BOUGÉ D'ELLE-MÊMES ! JE… COMPREND VRAIMENT PAS POURQUOI !**

En fait, il y avait plusieurs raison à ça. Mais, à ce moment, ce qui m'a fait bouger s'est surtout….

\- Ton visage…. C'est parce que ton visage semblait appeler à l'aide !

Le reste est assez flou, tout s'est passé très… Trop rapidement, j'entends juste la voix d'All Might.

\- Tu as su me persuader… Que mes morales ne sont pas faites pour que je me contente de me les écouter dire sans que je ne montre l'exemple ! **LES PROFESSIONNELS METTENT TOUT LE TEMPS LEUR VIE EN JEU !**

Après ça, les héros récupérèrent les morceaux du Boueux et les acheminèrent sans mal jusqu'au poste de police. J'ai eu droit é de longs sermons de la part des héros pendant que d'autre félicitaient Rikigamine.

Quel déprime sur le chemin de retour, je voulais m'excuser auprès d'All Might, mais…. J'imagine que je vais devoir me contenter de lui envoyer un message sur sa page d'accueil après être rentré…

\- Hé le déchet ! **JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ À CE QUE TU ME VIENNES M'AIDER ! JE N'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE TOI !** J'aurais pût me débrouiller tout seul ! Manquerais plus que je doive quelque chose à quelqu'un comme toi ! Ne prend pas trop la grosse tête ! Tu restes et restera personne d'accord !

Je ne dis rien, mais le regarde partir. Les choses sont telles qu'ils le disent tous, mon impuissance est toujours là, mais malgré tout… Je suis contant. Après tous ces évènements je vais maintenant pouvoir abandonner le futur dont j'avais rêvé…..

 **\- JE SUIS LÀ !**

\- HEIN ?! All Might ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous étiez entouré d'une horde de journalistes tout à l'heure….

\- C'est que je peux les éviter si je veux ! Après tout je suis All Mi….

Je le vois tousser et cracher un peu de sang en reprenant son autre apparence, c'est… toujours aussi étonnant….

\- Gamin. Je suis venu te remercier et apporter quelques rectifications…. Et j'ai également une proposition à te faire. Si tu n'avais pas été là… Si je n'avais pas entendu ton histoire personnelle…. Et puis tu m'as même fait dire que j'avais de faux muscle ! Pour tout ça… Je dois te remercier.

\- N… Non… Depuis le début, tout est de ma faute ! Je vous ai dérangé durant votre travail, j'ai été relativement impertinent alors que j'ai une toute petite individualité…

\- À propos de ça ! À ce moment-là, personne ne pouvait agir. Le seul qui ait pu le faire c'est toi, une personne timide et justement « avec une petite individualité ». Et ça, ça m'a vraiment touché. Certains racontent que c'est dès la période scolaire qu'il est possible de déterminer la plupart des personnes qui feront partie des héros les mieux classés…. D'accord mais ensuite ? Comment l'histoire se conclut-elle pour la plupart de ces personnes-là ?! **ELLE SE CONCLUT AVEC SES MOTS « MON CORPS A BOUGé TOUT SEUL »** ! C'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi aussi, **PAS VRAI ?!**

\- OUI !

 **\- ALORS TU PEUX DEVENIR UN HÉROS !**

Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai commencé à pleurer. Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai fini à genoux. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter ! « Les rêves finissent par devenir réalité ». Tout, tout m'ais revenu en tête, les remarques, les brimades, les appels à la réalité, de ma mère, de Kacchan, des professeurs… Je voulais seulement que quelqu'un me dise que je pouvais devenir un héros ! Et, j'entendre dire par le héros que j'admire le plus ! Rien ne pourrait me sembler plus incroyable ! Rien du tout…

\- Tu es celui qui est digne… D'hériter de ma force !

Hein ? Mes yeux sont encore remplit de larme mais ne coule plus, je lève alors la tête vers lui, je…. Ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…. Il se remet presque aussitôt à rire et parler…

\- Cette expression est à mourir de rire ! C'est juste une « proposition » pour le moment ! Écoute gamin, parce que ton vrai test commence à peine. **C'EST SIMPLEMENT UNE QUESTION DE SAVOIR SI OUI OU NON TU FERAS TOUT TON POSSIBLE POUR ABSORBER MON « POUVOIR » !**

Le… Pouvoir d'All Might…. ? Je… Je ne comprends pas….

\- Je parle de mon « individualité » gamin. Tu connais « Friday », le magazine hebdomadaire ? Ils ont classé mon alter comme étant un simple boost de super force. À chaque fois que le sujet est abordé dans les interviews ou ailleurs, je l'évite avec quelques vannes bien placées. Tu sais, ça ne le ferait pas si le tout-puissant « symbole de la paix » n'était pas en réalité un « héros de naissances ». Mon individualité est un pouvoir qui n'est pas différent d'un flambeau légendaire, passant d'un porteur à un autre.

\- Qu... Hein ? C'est une individualité dont on peut hériter ?!

\- Tout juste gamin, et je t'ai désigné comme le prochain sur la liste.

\- Att… Attendez, un instant, mais, attendez.. euh… Attendez…

Je commence à bafouillé et à réfléchir à toutes vitesse en murmurant des choses que seul moi comprend, jusqu'à me faire interrompre par All Might.

\- Bordel, ça suffit gamin ! N'écarte pas de suite la possibilité ! Tout ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Qu… Aucun….

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que je cache, mais c'est pas mon genre de mentir ! C'est le pouvoir de transférer de la puissance… Et le nom de la fameuse capacité que l'on m'a confié est nul autre que…. One for All.

\- One…. For all….

Quand… Quand je pense qu'il m'a dit tout ça… Quand je pense qu'il est allé jusqu'à me révéler son secret le plus précieux ! C'est…. Je suis…. Je n'ai même pas de mot…. Mais je ne peux plus pleurer. Je ne dois plus pleurer ! Je sèche avec force mes yeux à l'aide de mon bras. Il n'y a…. Y aurait-il le moindre…. Non, il ne peut pas y avoir…. Il n'y en a aucune qui me vient à l'esprit… ! Oui, il n'y a aucune raison de refuser !

\- Oui, s'il vous plait !

\- En voilà une réponse rapide ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, canaille !


	2. Examen et Resultat

**Chuu-ma** : Merci avant tout pour ton commentaire, en fait je t'avoue que j'écris sur word et généralement avant de mettre mon chapitre sur le site avec le doc manager, je rajoute les – (donc ça fait double tiret parce que le site m'en supprime toujours un) mais ensuite j'ai remis ça correctement, donc normalement maintenant ça devrait aller sur le chapitre un, et sur celui-ci je les ai pas oublier xD Ensuite pour la ponctuation, bas je la met normalement, comme tu as dit, pas d'espace avant mais un après, sauf si j'ai mal compris ton commentaire et ton exemple O.O Et t'en fait pas tu me soûle pas du tout xD Et, j'ai une bêta mais elle est en vacances tout le mois d'aout, du coup…. Bas je fais comme je peux xD

 **Winnieli** : Oui je trouve qu'il y a pas assez de fic sur ce thème, les anglais on font pas mal, mais c'est en anglais et parfois la flemme de lire xD Et oui, après il y aura pleiiiin de KatsuDeku xD Merci encore pour tes commentaires o/

Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez fait au premier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également et sachez que c'est le dernier en Pov Midoriya. Dans le prochain chapitre je retourne à ma narration à la troisième personne ^o^

Du coup je vous fais plein de bisous, le prochain chapitre sera surement celui de "Four for One" les chapitres de "pour notre futur" étant plus long, j'aime prendre mon temps pour vraiment les réussir :D

* * *

Le lendemain All Might m'avait donné rendez-vous tôt le matin, à six heures à la plage. Il m'avait parlé de l'entrainement qui allait m'attendre, du fait que je n'aurais pas le droit d'utilisé mon ether, car il fallait forger mon corps. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas supporter le One for All. Il m'avait également fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, je devais garder le secret sur cette individualité et sa véritable apparence pour moi. J'ai donc commencé à éviter Kacchan, je ne devais rien lui dire, il ne devait rien savoir.

Et me voilà, onze mois plus tard devant l'académie Yuei ou aurait lieu l'examen. J'avais le One for All en moi, mais…. Je soupire.

Je suis stressé, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être ici un jour, en pleine hivers. Je me demande si le pouvoir qu'All Might m'a donné fonctionnera vraiment, je n'ai pas peut l'essayer… Et j'ai juste mangé un de ses cheveux….. D'ailleurs…. Pourquoi s'était aussi acide ?

\- Tu fabrique quoi ici putain de déchet ?!

Je me retourne. C'est Rikigamine, je recule d'un pas, il ne m'a rien plus rien fait depuis l'incident avec le Boueux. À part quelques remarques quand on se croise il ne m'approche plus. Et, alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, une ombre apparait derrière lui et le bouscule. Kacchan, il lui lance un regard noir et Rikigamine ne fait plus un geste, mais… il m'ignore totalement en continuant son chemin. Je…. Je sais très bien pourquoi j'ai un pincement au cœur, mais c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui pendant presque une année me suis éloigné de lui sans raison. Ça a dût le blessé.

Le soupire encore et m'avance mais…. Je…. Me sent tombé… pourtant je ne touche pas le sol.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Qu…. **OUAAAAAAH** ?!

Je… quoi ? C'est…. Ah… le sol….

\- Je suis désolée de m'être emporté avec mon alter. Mais, ça aurait été de mauvais augures si tu avais trébuché. En plus, je suis si nerveuse, et je parie que toi aussi.

\- Hein ? Mais….. Heu…..

\- Allé, bonne chance et à plus tard !

Elle s'en va. Respire, inspire, respire, inspire ! Bien, j'entre dans la salle qu'on nous désigne et écoute les consignes. Il y a beaucoup de monde et Rikigamine est à côté de moi, cependant je suis trop occuper à chercher Kacchan du regard. Trouvé ! Il est quatre rangs devant nous.

Présent Mic arrive alors, ils nous expliquent le concept, on va se retrouvé contre des machines qu'il faudra détruire et qui rapporte des points. On sera également divisé en sept groupes.

\- Fait chier ! Ils n'ont pas l'intention de laisser des potes ensemble !

\- E…. Effectivement. Ils nous ont donné des numéros de série pour l'examen, mais on dirait qu'il se déroulera ailleurs.

\- Putain ! Je vais pas pouvoir te ridiculisé toi ou l'autre connard aux explosifs.

Je suis tout de même soulagé. J'aimerais quand même me retrouvé avec Kacchan, lui montré mes progrès. Mais, même sans ça il saura. Parce que…. Je serais aussi dans le département des héros !

Après un très long discourt et l'intervention d'un gars étrange, qui m'a d'ailleurs grondé, on se retrouve devant les villes fictifs. Elles sont grandes, très grande. Bon, calme ! Il ne faut pas que je stresse toi, d'ailleurs, je me demande qui est avec moi. Kacchan et Rikigamine ne sont pas là. Mais, Ha ! C'est elle, la fille de tout à l'heure ! Elle est avec moi ! Il faut que j'aille la remercier.

\- Qui es-tu exactement mon ami ? Tu n'es pas venu pour gêné tes camarades j'espère ?

\- Qu… Qui ? Moi ? Mais….. Non !

Les gens commencent à chuchoter plus ou moins fort, je les entends, je ne sais pas si ils s'en rendent compte. Mais bon, ils pensent tous être chanceux de m'avoir comme adversaire. En même temps, depuis ce matin je ne fais que trembler comme une feuille et me faire remarquer inutilement.

 **\- ET C'EST PARTIT !**

Quoi ? Comment ça ?

 **\- C'EST QUOI LE PROBLEME ? IL N'Y A PAS COMPTE À REBOURS DANS UNE VRAIE BATAILLE ! COUREZ ! COUUUUREZ ! CONSIDEREZ QUE LA PARTIE A COMMENCÉ !**

M… Mince ! J'ai commencé en retard. Calme-toi Izuku ! Reste calme ! Vide ton esprit, tout va bien ! J'ai toujours mes chances, je peux le faire, je vais devenir celui que je veux devenir, je vais être un héros ! All Might est derrière moi ! Et, Kacchan est devant, je dois faire mon maximum si je veux être à son niveau !

\- Cible acquise ! Meurtre !

Un… Un robot à un point ! Ils sont rapides mais fragile ! Respire ! Utilise ta propre alter ! VITE ! Un rocher ! Concentre toi, respire, pense à la trajectoire, vise, TIRE ! Je…. Je l'ai touché….. JE L'AI TOUCHÉ ! Allez, la suite maintenant !

Tout le monde s'en sort bien, et j'ai l'impression de ne pas être mauvais non plus. Si je compte bien, j'en suis à trente points. La fille de ce matin est à vingt-huit, le garçon à lunette qui m'a engueulé à quarante-cinq, les autres ne sont pas loin non plus et les dix minutes qu'on nous a donné bientôt terminé.

Le….. LE ROBOT A ZERO POINT ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il est aussi inutilement énorme ?! Il fait beaucoup de dégât et tout le monde fuit, moi, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je… J'ai peur…. All Might…. Kacchan…. Lui il pourrait le détruire facilement…. S'il vous plait…..

\- Ahh…. Ooh…..

J'ouvre les yeux, quand est-ce que je les avais fermés d'ailleurs ? Je me retourne, c'est elle, la fille de ce matin….. « Mais, ça aurait été de mauvais augures si tu avais trébuché »….. Je….. Je dois faire quelque chose…. Mais mon corps refuse de bouger…. Bouge….. Allez bouge….. **BOUUUUGE !**

J'ai réussi, je cours, je sens le pouvoir d'All Might en moi avant de sauté, d'habord dans mes jambes, et maintenant dans mon point. Serre très très fort les fesses, et cris, clame ces mots du fin fond de ton cœur !

 **\- SMAAAAASH !**

C'EST… La même situation qu'avec le boueux, presque. Cette fois s'est différant. Cette fois j'ai pu faire quelque chose. Pourtant….. J'ai un autre gros problème….

\- Je. Je tooombe ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Pour la première fois j'ai utilisé le pouvoir d'All Might, donc atterrir devrait être facile non ? Ha….

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ça fait mal ! Bordel ! C'est ça la douleur qu'All Might me disait ?! Ça fait trop mal ! Il me l'a dit pourquoi, je me suis peut-être amélioré physiquement, mais je suis pareil qu'un radeau de sauvetage. Comment j'ai pût autant prendre la grosse-tête ! Pensé que ce serait aussi facile ? J'arrive pas à me concentrer pour utiliser mon alter ! Je risque en plus de me blesser vu la vitesse de ma chute. Allez, concentre toi, ressaisis-toi !

Réfléchis ! Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Mes deux jambes et mon bras droit sont cassés, il me reste que le gauche. Normalement, si je calcule bien, je peux arrêter ma chute avec un coup de poing ! Mais faut que j'ai un timing parfait. Une seconde trop tôt ou trop tard et je suis fini. Mais, si je réussi…. Je me casse le dernier bras….

Une… Baffe ?! Je viens de me prendre… Une baffe ?

Mais… C'est quoi ce délire ?! Ma chute, elle s'arrête… Ou pas !

Elle… Elle m'a sauvé ! Enfin… Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu. J'espère qu'elle va bien, dite moi qu'elle n'a rien. Je relève la tête. C'est bien, elle n'a pas l'air blessée…..

\- Dieu….. Merci…. Ais-je le temps de murmurer avant de sombrer.

Ça fait une semaine….. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais à l'infirmerie, et depuis ça fait une semaine. Une semaine que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'All Might. Une semaine que je n'ai pas non plus de nouvelle de Kacchan.

\- Izuku ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris aussi bêtement à ce poisson ?!

\- Ha, pardon ! Je… Je vais bien….

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui…. Je suis juste un peu stressé…..

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore reçu les résultats. Mitsuki m'a dit qu'elle non plus.

Kacchan non plus ? Ils doivent prendre plus de temps que prévu j'imagine. Enfin, ça ne fait qu'une semaine, une semaine déjà que je reste immobile dans ma chambre ou le salon. Je n'ai rien dit à personne pour All Might, même sur le fait qu'il m'entrainait. Je prends mon altère et commence quelque exercice, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Recovery Girl m'a soigné, je n'ai plus rien de cassé.

\- I… Izuku ! Elle…. Elle est là ! C…. C'est arrivé !

Je voix ma mère devant moi paniquer et essoufflé. Elle veut aussi savoir, elle n'a pas dût courir, mais je crois que c'est l'effet de savoir qu'on a reçu la réponse qui l'a met dans cet état. Je ne suis pas mieux d'ailleurs.

Je reste de longue minutes assis à mon bureau à fixer le lettre toujours fermé, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi ou pas… Bon…. Il est temps. Respire, prend ton courage à deux main et… j'ouvre la lettre !

\- Test, 1, 2….

Un… Projecteur à hologramme….

\- On me voit à l'écran ?!

\- All Might ! Hein ? Mais… ! La lettre ne vient pas de Yuei ?!

\- Ça a pris du temps pour régler certaines choses et pour faire ceci, alors, pour ce qui est de ne pas avoir pu te contacter plus tôt, c'est ma faute ! Je suppose que nous nous verrons bien plus puis qu'il a été décidé que désormais je travaillerai é Yuei, pour ainsi dire.

All Might va travailé à Yuei ?!

\- Donc, maintenant concernant tes résultats, tu t'en es bien sorti avec le test écrit, et avec l'examen pratique tu as accumulé trente points, tu es évidement reçu !

Je… Je suis pris ! Je n'arrive pas y croire. Je l'ai fait ! Je…

\- De plus gamin, la gamine que tu as sauvé, ne sachant combien tu avais de point est venu nous demandé de partagé la moitié des siens.

Il me montre alors une vidéo en font, et je la voix effectivement parler à Present Mic. Impossible, ne fait pas ça, c'était normal, je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie, tu as sauvé la mienne quand je tombais !

\- Pour tout ça Midoriya, les juges t'accordent également des points en plus ! Ils ont vu d'autres capacités fondamentales pour les héros en toi ! Midoriya Izuku, trente points ! Et pendant qu'on y est, Uraraka Ochako, quinze ! Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es admis gamin ! Midoriya, ramène-toi, mon garçon ! **YUEI EST DÉSORMAIS TON ACADÉMIE DE HÉROS !**

Les larmes coulents, je ne sais pas quand elles ont commencé, mais elles ne veulent pas se stopper. Ma vie entière vient de faire un bonf en avant ! Mais, c'est uniquement grâce à toute l'aide que j'ai reçu !

 **\- OUI MONSIEUR !**

Ma vie dans le lycée de mes rêves va commencer..


	3. Bienvenue à Yuei

Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris. La reprise au travail a été difficile (vive les crèches) et je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde à moi pour écrire. Donc, voilà tout de même un petit chapitre, comme les choses se sont calmées, j'ai enfin plus de temps et je vais pouvoir consacrer encore une fois une (grosse) partit de mon temps libre à l'écriture. Sachez quand même que je vous oublie pas et que je vous aime fort fort fort !

 **Winnieli** : Prend ton temps, vu le rythme auquel j'écris en ce moment xD Et puis ça me fait super plaisir que même sans connexion tu penses à mes histoires (tu es la seule personne qui écrit un commentaire sur chacun de mes chapitres du coup je suis trop heureuse 3) C'est vrai que le « tu as pas d'alter donc on est plus ami » m'a toujours parût un peu… Stupide. Et oui pour le moment j'essaye d'évité les trop gros changements vu qu'ils viendront par la suite, bien que je ferais les arcs tu festival et du camp. Mais changé tout depuis le début aurait altérer certaine relation que j'aime beaucoup (entre autre celle de Kirishima, Katsuki et Denki) et ne t'en fait pas, je ne prends pas mal ta remarque et j'accepte toute critique qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise tant qu'elle est justifiée.

* * *

Deku était follement impatient. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour à Yuei. Aujourd'hui il commençait son apprentissage de héros dans la meilleure école. Aujourd'hui il était sur la ligne de départ pour réaliser son rêve. Mais surtout, aujourd'hui était le second jour de sa vie ou il était le plus stresser. Debout, droit comme un piquet, le corps tremblant, il n'osait pas franchir le grand portail, faire un pas de plus signifiait commencer le lycée, et il ne se sentait pas prêt. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il se retrouverait dans la classe de katsuki. La mère du cendré ayant voulu annoncer les résultats de son fils à sa meilleure amie. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il avait eu cent pour cent à l'écrit et cent-vingt points à la pratique, ce qui faisait de lui le meilleure élève de sa promotion en section héroïque. Midoriya avait voulu le féliciter, mais, il avait eu trop peur. Il ne savait pas comment le blond avait pris son éloignement aujourd'hui encore. Et c'est l'une des raisons qui le faisait paniquer en ce moment, toujours immobile devant le portail. Durant l'examen il l'avait à peine vu, mais maintenant il allait encore se côtoyer tous les jours vu qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Respirant un grand coup, ce fut une voix à côté de lui qui le ramena sur terre.

\- Ha ! Le garçon de l'examen ! Bonjour.

\- Bon… Bonjour. Dit-il en bégayant et en se tournant vers elle.

Devant lui se tenait la jeune fille qu'il avait aidée durant l'examen et qui avait voulu l'aider en retour. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents ce qu'il essaya également tant bien que mal de faire, mais qui s'aboutit qu'à une étrange grimace, ce qui fit éclater de rire la jolie brune et détendit l'atmosphère.

\- Tu es trop drôle !

\- Je… Je le fais pas exprès.

\- Hahahahaha, on est aussi stressé que pendant l'examen.

\- Oui. Ha ! Je me suis… pas présenté….

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. Je suis Urarako Ochako.

\- Midoriya Izuku. Enchanté.

\- De même, tu es dans quelle classe ?

\- La 1-A.

\- C'est génial ! On est dans la même.

Se détendant de plus en plus, ils entrèrent ensemble dans le lycée, parlant et rigolant, ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur salle de classe d'où émanait déjà d'autre rire, des cris et des insultes. Ouvrant la porte, Midoriya soupira devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Katsuki, mains dans les poches et pieds sur la table se faisait incendier par un garçon à lunette qu'Izuku reconnu sans peine vu qu'il s'agissait de celui-là même qui l'avait empêché d'aller parler à Ochako durant l'examen. Et bien entendu, le caractère di cendré étant ce qu'il était, il le provoquait en le défiant. Le vert tourna ensuite la tête pour voir les autres élèves, tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. Mais aucune trace de Rikigamine, soit il était en retard, ce que le sucesseur d'All Might n'espérait pas. Soit il était dans une autre classe, ce qu'à l'inverse il espérait. Laissant Ochako sur place, il s'avança doucement vers son ami d'enfance sous le regard intrigué de certain, mais il devait savoir. La plupart firent silence, alors que le cendré avait envoyé balader quelqu'un de plus grand et plus caustaud, lui qui était k'un des plus fin pensait pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Cependant, n'ayant que faire de cela, il posa son sac sur la table à côté, pris la chaise et s'avança.

\- Kacchan ?

Tous se stoppèrent totalement, non seulement tous deux se connaissait, mais en plus, celui qui ressemblait à une brute avait un surnom… Mignon.

\- Tu me veux quoi putain de nerd ?!

Soupire général. À l'inverse de son caractère qui était très loin d'être mignon.

\- Rikigamine ?

\- Pas admis !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Zéro point.

\- Kacchan….

\- Ferme ta gueule !

Il voulut protester, cependant le cendré ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Jetant un regard plein de reproche à Izuku, il sortit alors furieusement son casque de son sac, le mit sur ces oreilles et lança la musique, ignorant superbement le vert suite à cela. Blesser mais comprenant l'attitude du cendré, il se contenta de croiser les bras sur son bureau et y déposa sa tête. Ochako qui avait assisté à la scène tout en déposant ses affaires sur le pupitre de devant ne put s'empêché de rire, ce qui fit encore plus caché sa tête a Midoriya. Il se sentait tellement honteux, les premiers cours n'avaient pas commencé qu'il attirait l'attention de tout le monde sur lui, surtout que la brune ne fessait rien pour l'aider. Le garçon au lunette avait soupiré devant la désinvolture de l'explosif alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux rouge en pique et un autre blond s'étaient rapproché.

\- Yo, je suis Eijiro Kirishima, je pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait lui tenir tête, même si au final c'est pas vraiment ça. Entre ceux qui s'en foute, ceux que ça fait marrer et les autres. Je sais même pas si un prof pourrait le faire.

\- Kaminari Denki, salut ! C'est vrai qu'à le voir répondre au bigleux, on se pose des questions. Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Ou… Oui. Kacchan et moi sommes amis d'enfance. Je m'appelle Midoriya Izuku.

\- Enchanté, je suis Ochako Urarako.

\- Et moi Iida Tenia. J'espère que tu n'es pas le même genre d'énergumène que ton ami Midoriya. Dit-il en bougeant presque comme un robot. Yuei est une école sérieuse !

\- Pas….. Pas du tout ! Moi…. Je suis tout l'inverse de Kacchan…..

\- Comment ça ? Demanda celui qui deviendra le délégué.

\- En gros, Deku est un putain de trouillard qui arrête pas de chialier. Intervint Katsuki qui avait retiré son casque.

\- C'est pas vrai ! répondit Ochako qui s'était levé. Midoriya n'est-

\- On s'en fou de comment il est, allez à vos place le cours commence dans trente seconde !

Tous essayèrent de trouver la voix qui venait d'interrompre Ochako, cependant, ils ne virent rien d'autre d'un sac de couchage jaune. Sac qui ne se trouvait d'ailleurs pas là avant remarquèrent la plupart des élèves. C'est alors que quelqu'un en sortit, un homme qui respirait la motivation pensèrent-ils ironiquement. Il se présenta ensuite comme leur professeur principal, donnant.

Eraser-Head leur expliqua rapidement le principe de l'école, qu'ils utiliseraient désormais leur alter de façon plus régulière et intensif. Pour illustrer ses propos, il les conduisit, une fois qu'ils furent changés, sur le terrain de sport ou il leur fit dans un premier temps, faire une série d'épreuve d'athlétisme sans alter, notant ainsi leur performance afin d'avoir une base. Izuku remarqua fière de lui et des efforts qu'il avait fourni lors de l'entrainement d'All Might qu'il n'était pas dernier. Cela le changeait du collège ou il se trouvait toujours dans le Fop trois.

\- Pas mal les mômes. Au collège on vous testait souvent sans vos alter pour fixer une moyenne nationale, une belle connerie dût à des politiciens trop paresseux. Ici, on vous forme à être des héros, il est donc temps de voir ce que vous savez faire avec vos alters. Bakugo, tu seras le premier à passer. Prend cette balle. Dit-il en lui lançant l'objet. Tu pouvais tirer à combien de mètre au collège ?

\- 70.

\- Maintenant tu vas la lancer en utilisant ton alter, tu te démerde comme tu veux, tu restes juste dans le cercle.

Regardant l'objet dans sa main, il entra dans le dit cercle et regarda droit devant lui pendant que tout le monde le fixait. Se préparant à lancer, il prit une petite inspiration, puis aider d'un grand mouvement lança la balle aussi vite et loin que possible aider du souffle de son explosion. Une explosion qui regorgeait de frustration et qui en plus de propulser la balle, créa une bourrasque mélangeant vent et poussière obligeant les élèves à se cacher les yeux.

\- C'est pas mal. En tant que futur héros, vous devez savoir où se trouve votre maximum et où se trouve votre limite. Ce test est également un moyen de juger vos aptitudes de héros. Termina-t-il en montrant le score de Katsuki qui était de 1,2Km.

\- C'est….. Commença Denki choqué.

\- SUUUUPEEEEEEREEEEE ! Crièrent d'autres élèves en cœurs.

Oui, Katsuki était super, super fort, pensa Izuku. Il avait encore progressé, que ce soit au niveau physique ou de son alter. Mais, lui aussi avait progressé, il lui montrerait les résultats de son entrainement.

\- Mais, attend ! Le gars aux explosions c'est toi ! S'étonna Kirishima en montrant Bakugou du doigt.

\- Hein ?

\- T'es celui qui a fait le meilleure score à l'examen et qui à empêcher un autre mec d'avoir le moindre point !

\- Qu…. Kacchan ! S'offusqua Izuku en s'avançant vers lui. Tu n'as pas fait ça quand même ?!

\- Faire ta gueule le nerd !

\- Bien. Les rappela à l'ordre Aizawa. Vu que vous semblez prendre cela très au sérieux je vais vous donnez quelques informations supplémentaire. Son air sombre et menaçant fit se stopper tous les élèves, plus aucun n'osait faire autre chose que respirer. Yuei est connu pour être une école aux règles très souples. Cela pour les élèves comme pour les professeurs, nous avons entièrement carte libre, c'est pour ça que tous ceux qui n'auront pas de résultat satisfaisant se feront renvoyé.

Tous avalèrent leur salive. Un score satisfaisant ? C'était quoi un score satisfaisant ?! Alors que la plupart des élèves paniquaient, Midoriya se permis tout de même de regarder ses camarades, son regard se stoppant sur Katsuki. Calme comme toujours, il semblait même excité, attendant très certainement de voir qui se ferait expulsé le premier jour. Se calmant et souriant doucement, il voulut se rapprocher encore un peu de lui, il fit donc quelques pas en direction du cendré avant que celui-ci ne se retourne et ne lui lance un regard noir voulant clairement dire « tu es celui qui s'est éloigné, assume ta connerie et ne vient pas me faire chier sinon je t'explose ».

La subtilité de Katsuki en un seul regard. Soupirant, le vert ne remarqua pas Ochako qui avait encore une fois vu toute la scène et qui, même sans le connaitre, avait compris le message de l'explosif. Elle était intérieurement furieuse et ne comprenait pas la réaction de Bakugou. La première fois, peu de temps avant, cela l'avait fait rire, pensant qu'il s'agissait juste du caractère du cendré, mais là, il le rejetait totalement. Ils étaient amis d'enfance non ? Alors pourquoi le traitait-il aussi mal ?! Voulant intervenir, elle fût stoppée par Iida qui lui fit simplement non de la tête. Ça la fustrait, mais il avait raison. Elle ne devait pas intervenir, pas sans être devenu l'amie d'Izuku et en avoir appris plus sur cette histoire. Après tout, on ne rejetait pas ses amis ainsi et sans raison. Non ?


End file.
